Uke's Magic Ring
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: para seme mendapat cincin ajaib dari peri key.. cincin itu akan merubah hidup mereka.. perubahan apa yang akan terjadi? baca aja ceritanya.. ini baru prolognya lho.. jangan lupa kasih ripiuw buat saya dan cerita saya ya?


genre ::; humor,, fantasi..

cast ::; all member with the couple..

rate ::; T

diclaimer ::; mereka semua murni milik saya.. hoho *dibantai*

gak deng.. mereka semua milik Tuhan semata.. tapi fict ini murni milik saya 100%..

warning ::; banyak typos berkeliaran walaupun udah diedit.. cerita pasaran dan garing plus gak asik..

humor gagal dan ngebosenin.. tapi hukumnya wajib buat dibaca..

* * *

><p>Ukes's Magic Ring ::; Prolog<p>

Sore yang indah. Udara terasa sangat hangat karena memang musim semi baru saja datang. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Menggantikan tebalnya salju yang mulai mencair. Kumpulan namja tampak duduk di bangku taman. Menikmati udara hangat yang sangat nyaman.

" Aku sangat suka musim semi. Hangat dan indah." Kata salah seorang namja yang duduk di bangku taman. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati suasana.

" Kau benar. Kita harus mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan yang dapat kita rasakan ini. Tuhan memang Maha Pemurah." Kata seorang lagi yang sedang asik membaca buku sastra. Perawakannya paling tinggi dan berotot dibanding yang lainnya.

" Hah… hentikan ceramahmu itu. Aku muak mendengarnya." Celetuk namja lain yang memiliki kepala agak besar.

" Musim semi memang musimnya namja tampan sepertiku untuk beraksi." Kata namja yang paling muda.

" Mana boleh kau berkata begitu. Jelas aku namja yang paling tampan. Semua penduduk korea sudah mengakui ketampananku." Sahut namja lain yang memiliki tubuh sedikit gemuk.

" Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Aku kurang paham." Kata namja dengan intonasi korea yang agak aneh.

Semua mata tertuju pada namja terakhir yang berbicara. menatap namja itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Dari tadi Hangeng hyung tidak tau apa yang kami bicarakan?" tanya namja yang paling muda.

" Aku tau kok. Tapi tidak begitu paham. Hehehehe…"

Semuanya serentak ber-gubrak ria mendengar jawaban yang baru saja meluncur.

Mereka semua yang sedang santai di taman adalah member dari salah satu boys band yang sedang naik daun. Yup! Mereka adalah super junior. Namja pertama yang berbicara adalah Lee Donghae atau biasa dipanggil Donghae. Sedangkan yang sedang membaca buku adalah Choi Siwon. Dan yang memiliki kepala besar adalah Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung. Yang sempat memperebutkan posisi sebagai namja tertampan di korea adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang paling muda dan Kim youngwoon atau Kangin yang memiliki badan agak gendut. Sedangkan yang memiliki intonasi korea agak aneh adalah namja asal china bernama Hangeng.

Mereka semua adalah kumpulan seme. Sore itu, geng seme sedang menikmati waktu santai sore mereka di taman. Merasakan hangatnya udara awal musim semi. Tentu saja acara jalan-jalan itu terlaksana dengan izin dari para uke.

PLETAK! Sesuatu jatuh di atas kepala Hangeng yang duduk di bawah pohon.

" Aigo! Apa ini?" Hangeng menatap bungkusan aneh yang baru saja jatuh di atas kepalanya.

" Cepat buka hyung." Seru Donghae.

Hangeng membuka bungkusan kecil berwarna hitam itu.

" Tunggu! Jangan-jangan itu santet yang sengaja dikirim oleh mbah dukun untuk mencelakakan hyung. Sekarang sedang musimnya orang ngirim santet." Kata Siwon takut.

" Kau kan sering bilang kalau percaya pada hal seperti itu adalah syirik? Kenapa kau percaya sekarang? Kau berdosa Siwon." Kata Yesung membuat Siwon melotot kaget.

" Astaghfirullah…" buru-buru Siwon beristighfar dalam hatinya.

" Cepat buka hyung." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berseru. Dia sudah jongkok di depan Hangeng.

Semuanya harap-harap cemas menanti Hangeng membuka bungkusan mencurigakan yang Siwon duga sebagai santet kiriman itu.

" Cincin?" tanya semuanya serempak saat bungkusan itu sudah dibuka. Dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin perak dengan batu akik besar.

" Ada suratnya." Teriak Kangin saat melihat ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang tertinggal di dalam kain hitam.

" Kau harus memakai cincin ini dan dilarang untuk melepasnya. Percayalah, bila saatnya tiba cincin itu akan memberikan keajaiban pada hidupmu. Bila kau berani melepasnya saat keajaiban itu belum datang, kau akan celaka." Hangeng membaca isi surat itu dengan lantang.

" Ini menyeramkan sekali." Kata Donghae sambil menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipinya.

" Aduh! Siapa yang berani melemparku?" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Semua sontak memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Bungkusan yang sama." Teriak Kangin menunjuk bungkusan hitam yang sama dengan milik Hangeng tergelatak di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka bungkusan itu. BINGO! Benar sekali. Isinya sebuah cincin yang sama persis dengan milik Hangeng. Hanya warna batunya saja yang berbeda. Milik Hangeng berwarna merah sementara milik Kyuhyun berwarna pink.

" Omona… kenapa warnanya pink? Menjijikkan sekali. Apakah ini juga ada surat peringatan seperti milik hengeng hyung? Aku harap tidak. Aku tidak suka memakainya." Desis Kyuhyun. Dia mencari dalam bungkusan hitam itu. Berharap dia tidak menemukan surat itu. Tapi sial. Di dalamnya juga ada surat yang isinya sama persis dengan milik Hangeng tadi.

" Hahahaha… matilah kalian." Kata Yesung mengejek sambil membuka bungkus makanan ringan yang tadi dia beli. " MWO? Apa-apaan ini?" Yesung berteriak histeris saat membuka bungkus makanannya.

" Ada apa hyung?" tanya Siwon kaget. Dia beringsut duduk di samping Yesung sambil mengintip ke dalam bungkusan yang Yesung pegang.

" Kau juga dapat! Matilah juga kau hyung. Hahahaha…" kata Kyuhyun puas. Dia senang melihat ekspresi putus asa Yesung.

" Kau juga dapat hyung?" Donghae mengambil bungkusan hitam yang ada dalam makanan Yesung.

" Bagaimana bisa ada di dalam bungkus makananmu ya?" tanya Hangeng heran. Dia memboka-balik bungkus makanan ringan milik Yesung. " Ada tulisan berhadiahnya. Berarti itulah hadiahmu. Nikmatilah hadiahmu. Hahahaha…" lanjut Hangeng disertai tawa senang.

" Sekarang tinggal tunggu Siwon, Donghae dan Kangin mendapatkan cincin itu juga." Kata Hangeng.

" Yup! Aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan cincin itu juga." Kata Kyu yakin.

" Kami tidak akan mendapatkan barang itu juga. Percaya padaku." Kata Kangin seraya berjalan. Dia berniat pulang. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya di belakang.

Kangin berjalan sendiri di depan. Yang lainnya menyusul di belakang dengan langkah malas. Terutama bagi yang sudah mendapat cincin aneh itu. Donghae tampak berjalan di samping Yesung sambil sesekali mengelus pundak Yesung. Berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Yesung yang sedang kacau. Sementara Siwon berjalan beriringan bersama Kyuhyun. Mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit menceramahi Kyu. Pasalnya, namja muda yang ada di sampingnya itu dari tadi terus-terusan mengomel dan mengumpat karena cincin bermata pink yang dia dapat.

Kangin berhenti. Tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Matanya sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah dia pikir aman, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Tangannya terulur ke bawah mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah bungkusan warna putih yang tergeletak di tanah.

" Mungkin isinya adalah kepingan emas. Hahahaha… aku akan kaya." Gumam Kangin seraya membuka bungkusan yang sekarang sudah ada di tangannya.

" MWO! OMONA!" teriakan kaget Kangin membuat kumpulan namja yang berjalan di belakang Kangin kaget setengah mati.

" Ada apa hyung?" Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menghampiri Kangin.

" Hyung kenapa berteriak?" tanya Siwon yang sudah berada di samping Kangin bersama yang lainnya.

Kangin menunjukkan sebuah barang yang membuatnya berteriak bagai melihat leeteuk telanjang itu. Wajah Kangin drastic menjadi lemas tak berdaya. Lunglai bagai tak bernyawa.

" Bwahahahahahaa…. Akhirnya kau dapat juga." Teriak Yesung senang. " Rasakan itu. Hahahaha…" Yesung tertawa puas. Membuat Kangin semakin bête.

" Aigo.. nasipku akan hancur." Desis Kangin memandangi cincin bermata biru yang ada di tangannya.

" Siwon, sekarang kau harus berdo'a supaya kita tidak mendapat barang aneh itu juga." Kata Donghae.

Siwon segera mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai komat-kamit membaca do'a.

PLUUKK… sesuatu jatuh tepat di tengah telapak tangan Siwon yang menengadah saat dia berdo'a.

" Eh, ada yang jatuh." Hangeng mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh di telapak tangan Siwon.

" Mungkin do'a hyung terkabul." Celetuk Kyu asal.

Siwon membuka bungkusan yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit itu. Tapi saat bungkusan itu sudah terbuka, wajah Siwon berubah lemas. Mirip dengan ekspresi Kangin tadi.

" Aku juga dapat." Kata Siwon pelan.

Sebuah cincin bermata ungu yang berada di tangannya menjadi jawaban do'anya tadi. Kalau dia memang ditakdirkan dapat cincin itu juga. Semua mata menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah mengatakan. Tunggu saja kau akan dapat juga. Donghae menelan ludahnya melihat semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" Sudahlah. Jangan tatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Ayo kita pulang saja. Aku takut kalau para uke akan mengomel karena kita pulang terlalu malam." Kata Hangeng memecah suasana horror yang sempat tercipta.

" Aku mau beli permen dulu hyung." Kata Donghae sambil berlari menuju mesin penjual permen yang ada di pinggir jalan. " TIIIIDAAAAK!" sebuah teriakan dari Donghae membuat semuanya berlari menghampiri Donghae.

" Kau sudah dapat?" tanya semuanya berbarengan.

Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah melas.

" Ini aneh sekali. Kita semua dapat cincin yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan juga." Kata Yesung. dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras.

Saat kumpulan seme itu sibuk menerka maksud dari kejadian sore itu, sebuah cahaya terang turun dari langit. Cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan. Tak lama setelah cahaya itu lenyap, muncullah sosok langsing dengan dress panjang yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Sosok itu juga memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata kucingnya. Di atas kepala sosok itu ada sebuah lingkarang kecil yang bersinar. Benar! Itu adalah sosok peri itu tidak menggunakan property yang berwarna putih. Melainkan warna pink.

Hangeng, Yesung, Kangin, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melongo. Peri berwarna pink itu tampak tersenyum disertai efek angin kencang yang berhembus. Menerbangkan rambut lembutnya dan juga roknya. Membuat roknya berkibar dan menampakkan celana dalamnya. Sekumpulan seme itu langsung ambil posisi masing-masing.

Donghae langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan mengabadikan moment itu untuk jadi koleksi hyukie, kekasihnya. Kangin melotot. Hangeng mengelap ilernya yang mengalir deras. Sementara Kyuhyun mengambil batang kayu untuk dipakai menjahili peri dengan cara menyogok bokongnya. Dan si alim Siwon langsung menutup matanya dengan buku sastra yang dia bawa. Hanya Yesung yang tampak bingung harus berbuat apa.

" Aigo… rokku terbang tertiup angin." Kata peri itu sok imut. " Apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjutnya judes saat melihat lima namja di bawahnya yang berpose aneh melihatnya.

" Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung.

" Oh, perkenalkan. Aku peri Key. Aku peri yang ditugaskan untuk memberikan cincin itu pada kalian." Kata peri yang bernama Key itu.

" Cincin aneh ini?" tanya Kyu menunjukkan cincin pink yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

" Benar. Itu adalah cincin ajaib. Magic ring. Hanya para seme yang bisa mendapatkan cinicn itu. Seperti yang sudah kalian baca di surat tadi. Cincin itu memiliki kekuatan magic yang akan bereaksi pada saatnya. Dan sebelum kalian mendapatkan kekuatan magic itu, kalian tidak boleh melepasnya." Jelas sang peri pink.

" Kekuatan magic macam apa itu? Apa aku bisa makan beling dan kebal digorok? Kalau memang bisa, aku akan gabung dengan grup debus." tanya Kangin.

Semua ber-gubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan kagin.

" Hahahaha… tentu tidak. Keajaiban itu akan terjadi saat kalian memiliki keinginan dari dalam hati kalian dan tidak kalian sadari, hal itu akan terwujud."

" Jadi kalau kita sengaja membuat permintaan, cincin ini tidak akan mengabulkan?"

" Yup! Benar sekali. Hanya keinginan yang tak disadari yang akan terkabul. Jadi jaga mulut kalian. Dan cincin ini hanya bereaksi sekali. Setelah bereaksi, batu di cincin itu akan lenyap dan cincin itu berubah menjadi cincin biasa." Kata sang peri lagi.

" Tapi aku tak mau memiliki cincin ini." Protes Kyuhyun. Tapi sia-sia. Peri pink itu sudah pergi dan lenyap bersamaan dengan cahaya terang yang kembali datang.

" Dia pergi." Kata Siwon memandang langit yang kembali tenang seperti semula.

" Sudahlah, terima nasib saja. Siapa tau kalau cincin ini akan memberi keajaiban yang bagus buat kita. Sudah ayo pulang." Kata Yesung. Namja berkepala besar itu sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan keadaan.

Kelima namja itu berjalan dengan langkah melas menuju dorm. Mereka galau dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entahlah, keajaiban apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Tak ada yang tau hal itu selain author. Hohohoho ^O^ kita nantikan keajaiban yang ajaib itu datang pada kelima namja itu satu-persatu. Mari jadi saksi dari keajaiban cincin magic yang sekarang mereka pakai.

_ PROLOG END_

* * *

><p>Berhubung ini hanya prolog, jadi pendek aja ya..<p>

Untuk series yang pertama,, couple mana yang ingin ditampilkan pertama?

couple..

couple..

couple..

couple..

couple..

Nah lho…. Nyari keberadaan KyuMin couple ya? Couple yang satu itu khusus terbit(?) di akhir dari series ini..

Alasannya hanya satu..

Saya tau betul kalau pair itu adalah yang lagi naik daun di dunia per-FF-an jadi saya sengaja mengeluarkan pair favorit saya itu di akhir cerita.. # plakkplokkplakk *author dikeroyok masa*

Oiya..

Cerita series ini akan menceritakan kisah bagaiman kalau para seme berada di posisi uke..

Jadi mereka akan merasakan gimana repotnya jadi uke..

Mulai dari yang sering ditindas seme,, capek disuruh-suruh,, dan tersakiti saat ngelimun di ranjang.. hohoho.. * digiles golongan seme *

Ok…

Seperti yang sudah saya lakukan di FF saya sebelumnya..

Saya meminta ide bagi readers yang ingin menyalurkan imajinasinya di FF saya..

Saat kasih pilihan pair,, kalian bisa juga kasih ide dan saran buat rentetan penderitaan yang kalian inginkan bagi para seme yang suka semena-mena..

Cukup ngebacot dari saya..

Minta suntikan semangat lewat ripiuw dari kalian ya..

Makin banyak yang ripiuw,, makin semangat saya menulis cerita ini..

Saya harap gak ada silent readers..

GOMAWO…

SARANGHAE….

^_^ ^O^ ^_^


End file.
